


We're Dancing In The Sky

by fluffier432



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Multi, No Smut, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, for the entire time, george can cook, i'd like to think some parts are funny, later chapters may be heavier on the hurt?, mild on the hurt part, not really part of main plot though, sapnap can't drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffier432/pseuds/fluffier432
Summary: Dream heard the bedroom door creak open as Sapnap finally decided to join them. He stilled, not wanting to let his boyfriend know he was still up.“You can’t trick me. I saw you moving,” Sapnap teased. There went that plan.“Sorry. Just didn’t want to worry you,” Dream whispered back.The bed dipped as Sapnap climbed in behind Dream, immediately curling up to drape an arm over the older’s side. “Why? Is there something to be worried about?”“I would tell you outright if there was.”“Is it your back?”Dream froze.Something's going on with Dream's back.Are the old legends true?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	We're Dancing In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship the real people, only their personas. That being said, if any of them express being uncomfortable with shipping, I will take it down/re-work it. Also, I did not do any sort of research on any of the facts of the real world for this, regarding driver's licenses or otherwise, so if there are inaccuracies blame them on this being an AU anyway. Happy reading!

Dream stretched, reaching around awkwardly to scratch his back. Sapnap was still dozing next to him, cuddling in the blanket he snagged from Dream last night. He could smell eggs; George must have woken up early to cook breakfast.

Gingerly climbing out of bed so as not to wake the slumbering boy, Dream had to twist around to rake his nails against his shoulder blades. He was oddly itchy today. The itch flared up again when he got dressed in clothes he  _ knew _ were soft and comfy.

_ Not a great start to the day, but whatever, _ he thought, rubbing his back side-to-side on the doorframe to relieve the discomfort.

The smell of breakfast was a welcome one. Usually the boys would just eat cereal or toast, but every so often George would treat them all to bacon and eggs or pancakes. Not that Dream and Sapnap couldn’t make those things themselves; they just chose not to spend their time standing over a stove in the morning. In any case, George loved doting on his boys with food. And indeed, there he was, scrambling eggs and flipping bacon when Dream stumbled into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Dream mumbled, voice low and a little rumbly from sleep.

“Morning, Dream. Before you sit down, could you wake up Sapnap? I don’t want his food getting cold and he’s slept in long enough already.”

Dream groaned good-naturedly, dreading the whole ordeal and trudging back up the stairs. “Thank you, baby!” George called after him, the pet name thrown in as an apology in advance.

After dealing with a grumpy Sapnap and earning a kiss from George for the endeavor, Dream took his seat at the breakfast table. Conversation came easy to the three as they discussed what each had planned for the day.

“I have a stream later, Illumina stole the world record  _ again _ ,” Dream said, gaining hearty laughter from the other two at his never-ending plight. 

“I would join you, but I’ve got some errands to run and George said he’d drive me.” Sapnap looked at George, waiting for his reaction. Clearly, George hadn’t said anything of the sort. However, it wasn’t unusual for Sapnap to ask one of them to drive him somewhere, seeing as he still didn’t have his license.

“What? This is the first I’ve heard of this!” George cried indignantly. He took one glance at Sapnap’s puppy-dog eyes and deflated. “Fine. I lovingly cook my boyfriend breakfast and this is how he repays me.”

Giggling, Sapnap leaned over to peck George on the cheek in thanks. The light blush that dusted his cheeks contrasted the huff of exasperation, and the two boys knew that he loved them despite his joking complaints.

George and Sapnap continued chatting, but Dream stopped listening in favour of fighting the urge to drop his fork and rip at his back. What was going on? He could only hope this stupid itch wouldn’t distract him from his stream. Of all days this could happen!

Later, when Sapnap and George had already gone, and world generation was kicking Dream’s ass, the hope that he could focus on speedrunning was completely destroyed. Nothing could satisfy the feeling of ants crawling under his skin, the need to dig his nails into his back until it itched no more. At any pause during the game, Dream would be doing his best to rip the skin around his spine. A few promising runs were lost to the fruitless endeavor.

Finally, he was in the End, with a plethora of beds, a lucky diamond ax, and plenty of time left on the clock. He knew he had this one in the bag.

An unexpected toss into the air had Dream scrambling for his water bucket, his eyes glued to the screen and finger right-clicking with desperation. He  _ had _ to land this, there was no way he’d survive a fall from this height.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” The endstone seemed to glare at him. One more moment and he’d be back on track, one more moment and he’d land it--

An odd shock came to Dream’s back without warning. Instinctively, he sprang away from it, causing his whole body to move and his hand shoot off his mouse. The red-tinted screen with the taunting words  _ You died! _ reflected Dream’s frustration, and in a second he was on his feet. His back ached. Not quite with pain, but because of the intense itch that had him wrapping his arms around himself to try and reach it better. 

Once again, Dream was left wondering why whatever this was had to happen  _ today _ . Why couldn’t it have happened any other day, one where he was just coding, or editing, or anything? Sure, it would have been annoying still, but he’d been so infuriatingly close to earning the world record, only to have it ripped away at the last second because of a stupid itch.

He decided to end the stream early. There was no reason to keep trying at this point.

The  _ click! _ of the front door closing signaled George and Sapnap’s return. Thank the stars above; maybe they could relieve him of this curse!

Sure enough, Sapnap’s nails got all the spots Dream’s couldn’t reach, and he sighed as the annoying itch faded. Maybe it was just some dumb bug bite, or the new soap George had bought, or whatever. Dream was sure it’d be gone by the end of the day.

As he got into bed that night, however, he had to eat his words. This seemingly simple problem was quickly turning into something a little more serious. Not only did it make getting the world record impossible, but now it was impeding him from  _ sleeping _ too. Of course, the itch had to be  _ just _ out of reach, so Dream was left twisting his arms every which way to try and satisfy it, all while being careful not to wake the sleeping George in front of him.

After some time spent quietly suffering, Dream heard the bedroom door creak open as Sapnap finally decided to join them. He stilled, not wanting to let his boyfriend know he was still up.

“You can’t trick me. I saw you moving,” Sapnap teased. There went that plan.

“Sorry. Just didn’t want to worry you,” Dream whispered back.

The bed dipped as Sapnap climbed in behind Dream, immediately curling up to drape an arm over the older’s side. “Why? Is there something to be worried about?”

“I would tell you outright if there was.”

“Is it your back?”

Dream froze. How did Sapnap always know what he was thinking? “Maybe,” he said after a moment.

“Sounds like a yes to me.” Sapnap scooched backwards, slowly as to not wake the gently snoring brunet. He ran his fingers down Dream’s back, searching for something.

He stopped at  _ exactly _ the spot where it was the worst, just below and in between his shoulder blades. “Is this where it itches? It feels a little swollen.”

“Swollen?”

“Yeah. Have you been scratching at it all day?”

“Pretty much. How long do I have, doc?” Dream joked, eliciting a laugh from the boy behind him.

George shifted, woken by the commotion. “What’s going on?” he mumbled, voice slurred from sleepiness. He rolled over to face Dream, who wrapped an arm around his torso.

“Nothing, baby. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Dream’s got some sort of infection on his back,” Sapnap interrupted nonchalantly.

“Sapnap!”

“It’s all red.”

Through the darkness, Dream could make out the frown on George’s face. “What’s red? Let me see.”

“Red’s a colour, George,” Dream teased even as he rolled over to let the shorter see.

“That is NOT what I meant by that and you know it.”

Wheezing, Dream reached behind him to playfully slap at whatever part of George was closest.

After a moment of contemplation and running his fingers over Dream’s back, George spoke up again. “It certainly is...darker here. And feels swollen.”

“That’s what I said!” Sapnap piped up.

“Do you want a wet cloth or something, Dream?” George offered, a tinge of concern in his voice.

“I’m fine, guys. It’ll be gone by morning.”

“If you say so.” George let his hands fall from his boyfriend’s shoulder blades and rolled over once again. Instinctually, Dream scooted closer to fit his body in with the curve of George’s back.

“It better,” he muttered under his breath, but apparently loud enough for Sapnap to rub a hand over his hair comfortingly.

“We’ll figure it out, Dream.” Pressing a sweet kiss to Dream’s neck, Sapnap settled in for the night, leaving Dream to try and sleep despite the uncomfortable sensation of an insatiable itch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the happy chemicals go choo choo


End file.
